


The Blue Thing

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drunk Will Graham, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Season/Series 01, Will Loves Hannibal, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: Team Sassy Science takes Will out for drinks in Vegas. Will kind of gets drunk. And lost. Hannibal finds him. And then it's all just fluffy as hell. <3





	The Blue Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mwuahna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful [wrathofthestag](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com). I hope this helped cheer you up a bit! <3!!!

Too loud. Too bright. Too many people. Vegas was everything Will feared it would be. Worse, actually. It was a nightmare. A gaggle of young women, freshly twenty-one, hooted loudly as they passed. Will groaned.

“Remind me why we’re here, again?”

“Uh, your job?” Jimmy rolled his eyes, as though Will was some kind of idiot.

Brian nodded, watching a group of bachelorettes go by. “Best. Job. Ever.”

“He says that now, but wait ‘til he tries to pick up some twenty-something with,” Jimmy squinted, “‘So. You ever seen a dead body?’”

“Wow, that’s spot on!” Bev grinned.

“Hey, I don’t--!”

Jimmy’s cough sounded suspiciously like ‘Lounds’. Brian’s mouth snapped shut.

Taking off his glasses, Will pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know why we’re here, I’m asking why we’re _here_ ,” he gestured down the strip, “instead of back at the hotel. Where it’s quiet.”

Everyone stared.

“Dude.” Bev clapped Will on the back. “It’s Vegas. And we’re free until tomorrow. The real question is, where are we gonna lose our money first?”

“And who’s buying the first round of cocktails!” Jimmy chimed in.

“Beer, Jimmy. No cocktails. Beer.”

“Aw, c’mon Brian! When in Vegas!”

“I don’t think that’s how the saying goes.”

Looping her arm with Will’s, Bev let out an exaggerated sigh. “Okay, break it up, boys. Let’s go thataway!”

Will groaned again.

 

* * *

 

Too many drinks. Will hadn’t been allowed to order his own the entire night. So far, he’d tried something orange, something pink, and some other thing that had layers of colour that didn’t mix together. Vaguely, he recalled someone handing him a little shot glass on fire. Was it on fire? That was probably dangerous.

This time, something blue was shoved in front of him with a “Drink up, Graham!” There was an umbrella in it.

It was a small mercy the bar was dimly lit. Or he thought it was. Difficult to say, with so much sugary booze pumping through his veins. It also seemed like the same song had been playing for hours.

Fuck. He was really drunk.

The crowd pressed him against the bar. Elbows jabbed painfully at his ribs. He managed to tunnel his way through some people, and barreled right into a solid, suit-clad chest.

He wobbled. And squinted. He’d know that fancy fucking suit anywhere. “Doc… D-doctor Lecter? What’re you doing here?” The pocket square wouldn’t stay still.

Hannibal steadied Will by the shoulders and peered at his face. “Miss Katz sent me a text message. She said they lost you over an hour ago. Are you all right, Will?”

“Fa~aantastic.” Will held up his drink. “It’s blue. There’s an umbrella.”

“I see that. Do you remember where you are staying?”

A frown tugged at Will’s brow. He knew it wasn’t one of the casino hotels. They were roughing it on the FBI’s dime in some little fleabag off the strip. “Uh. Have a key. In my wallet. Key card.” He waved vaguely at his own butt, colliding with someone in the process.

“Dude. What the fuck?”

Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand and held it down. “My apologies, sir. He is quite inebriated. I hope you’re not injured?”

“Whatever, asshole.” The man shot them an odd look and walked away.

Will’s frown grew deeper. “That guy wasn’t very nice.”

“No, he wasn’t.” Hannibal’s gaze lingered after the man a moment, then turned back to Will. “May I see your wallet, Will?”

“S’right there, I showed you.” He nearly swung his arm out again, but Hannibal caught it before it did more damage.

“Of course.” It was easy enough to slide Will’s wallet from his back pocket, and find the key. Thankfully, the motel name was printed on it. “Will you allow me to walk you to your motel?”

“Uh. Sure. Can I just finish this blue thing?”

 

* * *

 

“You’re pretty when you’re drunk.” Will grinned, teetering at the staircase.

Hannibal maneuvered him up the stairs. “I’m not drunk, Will, but thank you.”

When they reached Will’s door, Hannibal propped him up against the wall and swiped the key to get inside. He guided Will to sit on the bed, then knelt to remove his shoes.

“You should be more careful, Will. Losing your friends in an unfamiliar place while intoxicated is a recipe for disaster.”

Will wobbled forward and poked Hannibal’s forehead. His eyebrows danced with his effort to focus. “M’okay. You found me.”

Hannibal’s knees popped as he stood. With a gentle hand, he urged Will to lay back. His expression was inscrutable. “Yes, I did. You’ve lost your glasses.”

“Huh? Oh. I don’t need ‘em anyway. S’just. Armour.”

“Not ‘just’ armour. It provides a barrier you do not otherwise have, does it not?”

Will’s head lolled to the side. An attempted nod. It made the room spin, and he squeezed his eyes shut with a groan.

Hannibal crossed the room for a glass of water. He handed it to Will along with some aspirin he found in Will’s suitcase. “I’ll see if I can find them. Perhaps you left them at the bar. How are you feeling now?”

“Uh.” Will gulped the aspirin, and the entire glass, in one shot. “No.”

“I asked you how you were feeling, Will.”

“That’s my answer. No. I don’t want to feel anymore. I feel sick.”

“Ah. I’ll get you some more water. Is there anything else you require?”

 _Stay with me,_ Will thought.

Hannibal returned with another glass of water, and sat in the chair by the window. “I can stay for a little while.”

Oh. Apparently he’d said that out loud. “Dammit.”

“Problem?”

“Dammit! Um. No. Just.” Will sighed. “Make sure I don’t choke on my own vomit. I guess.” _Real attractive, Graham._

“Are you concerned about whether or not I find you attractive, Will?” Hannibal leaned forward, eyes narrowed with curiosity.

“Oh goddamnit. No. Yes. N-no! I. Shut up and let me sleep.” Frustrated, Will rolled to his side, facing away.

Too hot in the room. Or maybe it was just him. Hannibal.

“All right. Sleep well, Will.”

Will grunted.

“If it’s all right with you, I’ll come by with some breakfast in the morning.”

He grunted again.

Silence.

Shit.

“... Good night Hannibal.”

The mattress shifted. A hand stroked through his hair. “Good night, Will.”


End file.
